


A Lonely Witch

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween AU, It's the Junkenstein versions of the characters okay, Junkenstein AU, i don't know what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Seeking companionship, the Witch goes to Dr. Junkenstein to see about him making her an assistant.After a trip to the morgue, he has the perfect ghoul in mind for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, three chapter Halloween fic. Just really wanted to do something with Mei's Jiangshi skin because I'm love it. I'm probably just going to slam through these chapters one right after the other to get it done before Halloween.

The storm whipped the Witch's cloak as she walked towards the laboratory crackling in the distance.

Zomnics initially groaned and approached her but when she came close they stood down and let her knock on the door, summoning their master.

Unflinching, the Witch stared down the massive creature that swung open the door and grunted at her. Smiling, she asked him, “Monster, be a dear and get Dr. Junkenstein for me?”

A nod before letting her into the main hall and escorting her to a dusty seat to wait as he disappeared into the bowels of the lab to find his creator. In a short period of time there was a steady step-clunk pattern announcing the arrival of her odd friend. Unaccompanied, but that was normal. Despite missing a leg, Junkenstein always greatly outpaced his monster.

“Ah, Witchy, how are you?” Dr. Junkenstein smiled widely, arms wide open and going for a hug.

Holding out a hand was enough to stop his approach, “I've come for a favor, Junkenstein.”

“Ya help me so much, how could I ever say no?” Junkenstein grinned rubbing his hands together, completely unconcerned with his refused hug, “What can I do for ya? Extra arms? Cat's eye vision? Snakes for hair? Ohhh snakes for hair is very in fashion right now. For you, something albino. Match your colorin’.”

She batted away his hand as he reached for her hair, “No, nothing like that. I am seeking a companion.”

His eyes lit up at that, his smile growing even impossibly wider, before yelling to his monster who had just made it to the top off the stairs again, “Hoggie! Get tea cakes and the wild berry tea!”

Grunting, the monster nodded and start slowly walking down the stairs again.

Before the Witch could even begin to say no, his arm was around her shoulders and he started dragging her towards another room, “None of ya really come ta visit me and my monster, I was startin’ ta think ya found me annoying.”

A manic giggle as the dark hallway opened up into a dining area, three places already set. Knowing she had to play along, the Witch tried to keep up with his clumsy, erratic steps as he took her towards a seat, “Of course not, this tea will be… interesting. But not quite what I meant when I said companion. I meant a live-in companion. Possibly romantic, in the future.”

Craning his neck back as he stood up he regarded her confusedly, before gesturing vaguely with his hands, “Yer not exactly my type. Especially since I don’t have one.”

Sighing, the Witch rubbed her temples, “No, I didn’t mean you for that either.”

“Well, now you’re just being difficult,” he said, gesturing to a chair, “What is it you want, ‘xactly?”

Elegantly taking a seat, she crossed her hands, “I want you to make me a companion. I know you’re more than capable considering your… accomplishments.”

As if on cue, Frankenstein's Monster lumbered in with a massive plate overflowing with cakes in one hand. In the other, a remarkably carefully balanced platter of teacups. Two normal, one giant.

Placing the two on the table, he himself clambered over to the seat to Junkenstein’s right and started shoveling cakes onto his plate.

Junkenstein was very quickly attacking the plate as well, speaking to her through a mouthful of green frosting, “Well, ya know my limitations right? Hope you like ‘em big because I ain’t figured out how to make ‘em small yet. I can see her already. Pink hair, big muscles-”

“I am thinking something a little more… compact,” the Witch said, taking a sip of her tea, “If you don’t think you can manage it I could always go elsewhere…”

“No, no, no, I can do it,” Junkenstein said, wiping his mouth and rushing to another room. Returning, he had a large tome in his hands labelled ‘The Undead Uncovered”, flipping through it as he paced the room, “Just gonna… have to get a little unconventional. Ya got any other preferences I should keep in mind?”

“Just make her cute and smart, completely sentient and independent,” the Witch said, finishing her tea, “I’m not looking for a slave, my twitchy friend.”

“Ya don’t know if she’ll ever love ya then,” Junkenstein said, grabbing another cake.

“That’s why I asked for free will,” the Witch replied, “Best case scenario? We like each other and get married. Normal case scenario? I have a new friend and assistant. Worst case scenario? She tries to eat me.”

He giggled manically at that, “I’ll tryyy to avoid that last tidbit.”

“I’ll let you get to it then, if you don’t mind,” the Witch said, standing up slowly.

“Take some cakes!” he shouted, grabbing a few and wrapping them up in an oversized cloth napkin. Mercifully, it looked clean.

Taking it from him, she nodded, “Thank you. You’ll be in touch soon, I hope?”

“In the blink of an eye!” he chirped, examining his book further and gesturing for his monster to help her out, “Keep a window open for a crow. Give me a week or so.”

\- - -

As if on cue, the crow had shown up in exactly seven days.

Now? She was standing in the frigid laboratory, wishing her normal attire included pants.

Junkenstein was excitedly circling a sheet covered table concluding a babbling thought he’d trapped her in for a few minutes, “Ohhh, do I have something special for you! It was a struggle, had to dig deep into this book and find somethin’ real unusual for ya.”

“Do I get to see her anytime soon?” the Witch laughed, looking at the hidden figure.

“Right, right,” Junkenstein replied, knowing he’d ran away with his thoughts again. With a flourish, he grabbed the sheet and whipped it back with a dramatic, “Behold! My latest creation!”

As the sheet fluttered to the ground, the Witch examined the unconscious creature. Junkenstein had clearly listened when she’d told him to find her someone cute, although smart had yet to be seen. The woman on the table had been made up nicely, dressed in an elaborate purple Chinese outfit. Pale cheeks with two bright red circles drawn on them.

“The Reaper helped you with the clothes, didn’t he?” the Witch asked.

“Yuhp! Just like he did my monster’s,” Junkenstein nodded, leaning in with his hand sprawled over his chest, “Sooo… about MY contribution to this though.”

He pointed at the woman herself, looking down at the Witch with his hands clasped together just begging for approval. Giggles started the second she smiled, gently placing a hand on the cold body’s shoulder, “She is very cute, Junkenstein. Impressive. But she’s a bit… immobile.”

“I figured you’d wanna be here for her reawakening!” he chirped, pulling out a book and holding it out to her. Taking it from him, she found the entire thing to be in Chinese.

“There weren’t many options down at the morgue, needed someone new and fresh. No local connections. This little lady here passed suddenly from illness on her travels. A scientist, like myself, but of a more… natural branch. So she should be quite smart when we wake her up.”

The Witch nodded, sensing he had more to say, “Good, I’m liking this still. Go on.”

“It’s best ta stick to the body’s original culture when you’re reanimatin’ them so I pulled out all the stops and dug through every book on Chinese undead possible to figure out the best fit for her. This woman here is going to be a Jiangshi when I get her up and going.”

“Are there any particular things I should do to make her feel more at home?” she asked, gently pushing a piece of hair into place on the woman.

“Cover all the mirrors, they hate them,” Junkenstein started, counting them off on his fingers, “No items made from the wood of a peach tree, no roosters, no jujube seeds, don’t set her on fire, no hooves of a black donkey, no vinegar, no-”

“How about you write a list for me because I’m certainly not going to remember all of these,” the Witch cut him off.

“Of course, of course,” Junkenstein nodded now that he was back on course. He took the book back from her and flipped it open to what she supposed was the right page. Shaking a finger at her, he smiled, “By the by, you’re very lucky I happen to speak this particular Chinese dialect.”

At that he started reading from the book. The chanting echoed back at them from the cavernous ceiling high above, feeling louder and louder as it went on. The Witch watched in amazement as the Jiangshi started twitching before raising her arms and slowly sitting up.

As the chant ended, Junkenstein hoisted the book in the air yelling, “SHE’S ALIVE! SHE’S ALIIIIIIIVE!!”

Slowly, the Jiangshi started looking around as her arms lowered to her lap, “Where… where am I?”

The Witch spoke up, “Do you remember who you are?”

Shaking her head creakily, the Jiangshi continued, “Not… not really.”

Patting his creation on the back, Junkenstein looked like a proud father, “She’ll be a lil’ disorientated for a while but she should get most of her memories back.”

“Where am I?” the Jiangshi asked, looking at her stiff hands.

“Doesn’t matter,” Junkenstein cheerily answered, helping her off the table, “Yer not staying here anyways, yer goin’ with her.”

The Jiangshi’s steps were awkward and clunky as she was walked over the Witch, immediately clinging to her for support, “Woah! My legs… aren’t... moving great.”

“They’re just gonna be like that,” Junkenstein admittedly, “Traditionally, Jiangshi are so stiff they just hop everywhere. Luckily, she’s pretty spry! Prolly because I got ahold a’ her so quick. Yer welcome.”

“What does he mean?” she asked, looking at the Witch in confusion as Junkenstein started walking them towards the exit.

“I’ll explain more on the way home,” the Witch smiled as she helped her new assistant up the stairs, nodding towards Junkenstein, “I’ll come back if there are any issues, my friend. Thank you.”

“Yer welcome,” Junkenstein laughed, yanking the door open for them, “I’ll see ya soon right? Come for tea?”

“Of course,” the Witch lied, fully planning to avoid his laboratory as much as possible.

He waved as he watched the Witch sit on her broom, helping the Jiangshi on as well, before taking off towards her home deep in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some ideas for this to be a part of a series of loosely interconnected three-parters based on Junkenstein's Revenge but Halloween is in one day.
> 
> Although, I suppose, I could simply write them anyways any time of the year. Welcome to permanent Halloween. Halloween in January? Halloween in December? Either way I'll probably do them eventually, post-actual-Halloween.

The transition into her new life was as jarring to the Witch as it was to the Jiangshi.

Traveling from Junkenstein’s lab to the Witch’s home alone was like travelling between worlds for the newly reawakened woman.

Once she entered the Witch’s domicile, she was told this was to be her new “home” should she like. A new job, a new life. The Jiangshi had stared in confusion at it at first, unsure of if she wanted this or not. But at least until she got her memories back and her legs underneath her, she supposed this would do.

A dark part of her slightly addled mind worried that might never happen.

However, over the next couple days what Junkenstein had said had came true. Her memories trickled back into her shaken brain. The biggest help had come from the journal, packed into her travel bag. Junkenstein had stolen her belongings for her, along with her body, in hopes that it would assist with memory recovery. Luckily, he had been right.

Her name was Mei-ling Zhou. She was a scientist from China studying nature, especially of the frigid North. Recently, she’d been travelling with an alchemist who was teaching her about mixing potions. Unfortunately, she had fallen ill and the kind old woman hadn’t been able to save her.

Then, a black spot. From what she could piece together, Dr. Junkenstein had stolen her body and completed the ceremony necessary to revive her. The Witch had asked him to do this, looking for an assistant or business partner, depending on her capability and if she even wanted to.

Mei had to admit she was a bit uncertain about this. Pulled from death and offered a new job with a strange woman. But deep down Mei had always worried about dying before making her mark on the world, this was a second chance.

The Witch seemed kind enough although Mei had the feeling she was hiding some things. Many, many people came to her for help. Mei began to help her run that business almost immediately, the Witch teaching her more and more about magic. It was a far cry from the sciences she was used to but she picked it up quickly and found herself enjoying it.

Although this was a big change, Mei couldn’t say she disliked it. The Witch was a kind individual, to her at least, although she had a feeling what she was doing in her business wasn’t quite as kind. People seemed fearful of her companion.

The Witch had prepared for her new companion, both basic accommodations and taking care not to allow anything on the list Junkenstein had given her into the house. Mei had been given a large room to decorate and the food was good. Paid for her services as well, allowed to come and go if she pleases. Even given the option to leave for good if she wanted, although Mei chose not to take it.

Most of the accommodations had been simple but the Witch had to admit, the loss of her mirrors was a bit of a challenge. Each morning the two women would sit across from each other, fixing each other’s hair and makeup. Impractical but fun in an odd way. Quite frustrating if you want a quick touch up though.

While Mei was a bit apprehensive about her new companion, the Witch was simply enamored.

To her, the Jiangshi was simply the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on with an adorable personality to match. And, of course, an absolute genius. The speed at which she picked magic was nearly alarming, the Witch had an inkling that the Jiangshi would surpass her in no time. Hell, in just a couple months she was already creating new potions. It was simply unheard of, amazing.

On this particular afternoon, the Witch was fretting about her as she worked on a new potion, “What are you making there?”

She held up the bright blue concoction, “A new potion, to create instant ice.”

“Impressive,” the Witch smiled, “You are really quite clever, Miss Jiangshi.”

“Mei.”

“What?”

Looking up at her, her expression was unreadable, “That’s my name. Mei. Mei-ling Zhou.”

The Witch stared dumbfounded for a while, “Oh… I’m… I’m sorry, I’ve just been calling you Jiangshi all this time. So many of us simply use our titles.”

“What is yours?” Mei asked.

“My title? I’m the Witch of the Wilds, of course.”

“No,” Mei shook her head, “I mean what is your name? You weren’t born and just became ‘The Witch’ immediately, right?”

“Oh… I’ve not gone by my birth name in decades.”

Fiddling with the bottle in her hands, Mei looked up at her, “Perhaps you could trust me with that much? You’re still a bit of an enigma to me maybe it’ll be something that makes us closer.”

The Witch blushed a little at that, nodding slowly, “My name… is Angela Ziegler.”

Her own name felt foreign and bewildering on her tongue. Like a very confused tiger wandering into a high class boutique. It made Mei smile though, putting down her bottle real quick to hug Angela tightly around the waist, “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“It was, a bit,” Angela smirked, contrasting to the bright red quickly covering her face, “I haven’t been anything but ‘The Witch’ in a very, very long time.”

“Why don’t you take a break from being ‘The Witch’ tonight?” Mei asked, still hanging onto Angela. Looking out at the bright full moon rising outside. Its soft beams of light starting to illuminate the town in the distance, glowing with a fiery brightness all its own, “Dress you up normal, go for a walk in town. I think there’s festival tonight.”

The Witch looked back at a bag next to the front door. She knew very well that there was a festival in town, the Festival of Masks in particular. The Reaper had stopped by earlier this week, having made her a mask she didn’t ask for, one for the Jiangs-... Mei as well. She’d been meaning to at least give Mei hers but she’d kept forgetting until this very moment.

“I suppose I can take a break,” Angela mused, “Just for tonight.”

\- - -

The golden bird mask glistened on Angela’s face, a dazzling piece she wouldn’t have chosen for herself. It had been hard for her to even conjure up a matching outfit, a comparatively simple and unadorned dress. Only a few feathers tacked on here and there to match the theme of the mask.

But the Reaper had left her another piece to her costume. A long, elaborate cloak of feathers and rhinestones that dragged on the ground behind her. The same gaudy gold of the mask.

Mei’s outfit was equally extraneous, equally bedazzled. Her theme was that of snow and ice, mirroring the cold and stiff way she moved. Her mask was jagged and sharp around the edges, glistening in the lantern light. Softer around her eyes, fluffy with glitter. Her own cloak was the same, starting fluffy at the shoulders and cascading down into a pointed icicle waterfall.

The festival was loud and raucous. Usually Angela stood out as a figure of important but her mask and unusual attire made her blend in. Hair out of its tight ponytail for once, further disguising her. Almost completely hidden by the head encompassing mask.

People recognized Mei but no one really connected the woman hanging off her arm with the Witch. They simply never saw her leave her small house on the forest.

As Mei walked, she charmed everyone she walked past. The Witch recognized people even though they didn't recognize her. The Possessed waved happily, her sheet white eyes watching them behind a beautiful peacock mask dyed purple. The Summoner stood next to her, holding her dark purple hand in her claws, her mask simply that of a more monstrous dragon than her natural form. A woman of habit.

The other denizens and citizens alike were the same. The Countess. The Monk. The two Oni brothers. The Viking. The Soldier. The Gunslinger. All wandering around, masked, among who should be their enemies.

Even Junkenstein dumbly waved at Mei, Monster at his side, without acknowledging Angela. Their masks were themed after each other, questionably made of something that might have been alive at some point. Probably the only masks here not made by the Reaper’s hand.

Only the Reaper himself recognized her, raising his glass to her for a split second towards her. Even with his mask on it was evident he was very proud of his handiwork glittering in the lantern light.

Angela had to admit, the Reaper’s mask and cloak was the perfect frame for Mei’s beauty. The soft white fluff around the holes of the mask only made her bright brown eyes shine brighter. The jagged edges highlighting how soft her hair was, freed from the customary pigtails she kept it in.

And most blinding, her glistening smile shining out from underneath her half-hidden face.

Enchanted, Angela simply let Mei lead her around. Trying sweets with her. Blushing as Mei insisted on popping the tidbits into her mouth for her. Drinks, watching her look at baubles. Buying the small woman one, a tiny snowman made of crystal. Insistent, Mei had returned the favor. A golden bird, matching Angela’s outfit.

Both tucked their little prize safely into the pouch hidden underneath Angela’s cloak.

Angela wondered how long this was to go on. The festival went just shy of all night and she had to admit she was getting antsy with this crowd. Bumping into her, jostling her.

“Oh! They’re starting up the main performance!” Mei beamed, interlocking their fingers and pulling Angela towards the center of town.

On the lantern lit stage was the musicians, beginning their first song. Around them people started pairing off, beginning to swirl and jerk in time to the music. Some graceful, some erratic. Soon Angela was to find out which category she’d be in as Mei pulled her into the center of the dance floor.

Still holding onto Angela’s hand, Mei started to lead. Mercifully, leaving Angela to simply try and not stumble over her own feet like a fool. Which she almost certainly was going to.

And she did. Next to the very stiff but cheery twirls, Angela looked like a drunken flamingo. Longer legs twisting and tripping over each other. Thank god for the mask because she was getting increasingly embarrassed, entire face bright red in shame.

Mei didn’t seem to mind, slowing her movements even further and helping Angela with tips.

Slowly, the crowd worked itself into a sea of synchronization. Everyone started slipping into more traditional dances, which terrified Angela as Mei passed her to another as the dance dictated.

Worse yet, she’d been handed to one of the Oni brothers. The poor man seemed even more lost and terrified than her, most certainly dragged to the party by his younger brother. Angela found herself being dragged around by him, confident in his failure at rhythm.

Said brother had been handed over to Mei. Their combined herky-jerkiness was threatening to take out one of the other couples but the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Thankfully, he wasn’t paired off with her for long. She was just passed from person to person as the song went on, as everyone’s partners were switched in time with the music. The Witch found herself face to face with people she’d seen constantly but never really known.

The Countess, her dance cold and severe, forcing Angela to shape up. The Gunslinger, sloppy and clumsy but truly enjoying the dance. Drunk, probably. The Soldier, stomping and clearly annoying. Looking for someone. The Monk, there at the request of his friend. Angela had to lead that one, the mass of tentacles just floating around anchored to her. The younger Oni brother, jubilant and jerking her around happily. The Reaper, formal. So formal. Probably because he was the only one to know who she was under there.

It… made Angela feel a bit sad. Were she unmasked and walking around these folks would fear her, avoid her.

In her own town she was an outsider.

As Mei was swung back to her arms, Angela finally smiled again.

Despite being so new, Mei already accepted her as she was. Mei didn’t fear her. Mei was smart and kind but for some reason, she didn’t hate or fear her like everyone else. Mei… saw her as an equal.

It only made dancing with her more exhilarating. A familiarity she wasn’t used to, seeing her mouth curl up at the edges just for her. No one smiled for Angela. Well, except for Junkenstein but he’d smile at an angry wolf right before being mauled so that held no weight.

Looking into her big, shiny eyes, Angela knew she was absolutely smitten and would do anything for Mei.

Outside the dancing ring someone was looking at her much less kind. One eye following her, suspicious. Watching. Waiting. Quietly following them as they left the party, her long cape flowing in the wind behind her.

The Alchemist stopped on the small hill leading down the to hill.

She’d found her supposed-to-be-dead travelling companion again, in the arms of the Witch of the Wilds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this little journey! I'm hoping to do little snippets like this with the Junkenstein AU characters over the next few months but I really wanted to finish this one by Halloween.
> 
> Also, happy Halloween! I'm glad you enjoyed this short story. c:

That night there was a tapping at Mei’s window, the shadowy figure illuminated only by the moonlight.

Jumping up in fear, Mei looked at the curtains concealing her visitor. For a second, she considered running to Angela’s room and waking her. But instead, Mei quietly slid out of bed and peeked out at the shadowed woman.

The Alchemist was looking back at her, hand flat against the window and mouthing for her to open it.

Mei nodded, swinging it outward as she leaned slightly out of the window, “Miss Amari? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home after your business with me was completed and, well…”

“You died,” Ana cut her off, “I know you did, I called it myself but you’re here and you’re moving and you’re… you’re alive. What did the Witch do to you? How can I help you?”

“The Witch didn’t do this to me, it was Dr. Junkenstein,” Mei replied, skating over the fact her friend had asked for an undead assistant and/or business partner and was kinda responsible.

This didn’t comfort Ana either way. Looking around behind her dear friend, she grabbed Mei’s hand, “Come on, I’ll get you out of here. We’ll find out what they did to you and I’ll help keep you safe.”

“Miss Amari, I think you misunderstand,” Mei said, catching the older woman’s hands in hers, “I’m not being kept here, I’m here of my own volition.”

Ana paused and stared at her for a second before redoubling her efforts to tug Mei through the window, “It is worse than I though, please, just come with me. Look, I have a disenchantment potion with me. Just take it.”

Mei looked at the canary yellow potion held out to her, eventually forced to take it in her own hands as Ana looked up at her pleadingly. Examining it in her hands she looked back up at her friend, “If I drink this, will you believe me if I say I’m here willingly?”

Despite the look on her face, Ana nodded, “I suppose I’d have to, wouldn’t I?”

Tilting the bottle back, Mei quickly downed the small potion. Fruity, almost tasting like oranges. Wiping the few remnants of it glowing around her mouth, Mei looked back at Ana who was looking at her hopefully.

With full confidence she spoke again, “Miss Amari, I’m here completely of my own volition.”

Looking astonished, Ana stood there in the darkness like a gaping fish for a while. That was a very, very powerful potion.

“How did… how did things become this way?”

“It is… a bit of a long story.”

\- - -

Mei spun the thread of her life since she’d passed away and come back to life. Junkenstein stealing her body, her becoming the Witch’s apprentice, her even more quickly becoming the Witch’s business partner, befriending her, genuinely enjoying living here.

Despite her nodding, Ana had a hard time fathoming it. In some ways she was happy to see her dear friend alive and seemingly well, in other ways she wanted nothing more than to rescue the girl.

But Mei… seemed perfectly fine. Except for some newfound stiffness but frankly, who was the old lady to talk in that regard?

Still holding onto her hand, Ana made one more case, “But Miss Zhou… we had so much work to do. Do you not want to complete our journey to the north? Study the weather? I know you worry about it so.”

Conflict grew on Mei’s face, “I know… I know that’s important but…”

“It’s very important,” Ana cut in, “You were so passionate about it. Your life’s work and you’ve been given a second chance with it.”

Pulling her hand away to cradle it in her own, Mei looked back towards the inside of the house. Towards where Angela slept beyond the walls. Could she truly abandon her new friend? So lonely, just learning about something as small as how to have fun at a festival. Meet people. Mei wanted to help her experience that.

Brought back to the moment by Ana holding out another potion to her, bright red. Mei recognized it as a flare potion. Upon being smashed upon the ground it would send up a bright red light, high into the sky which could be seen for miles around.

“I will be here for a month yet,” Ana said, tapping on the glass of the bottle, “After that, I will leave. If you change your mind and you want to come with me, throw it down when the moon is highest in the sky. I’ll come for you.”

At that, Ana handed her the potion and disappeared into the night.

Gently placing it in her side table, Mei tried futilely to fall back asleep.

\- - -

All the next week Angela was up bright and early, as she always was.

Cheerily, she traipsed into Mei’s room to wake her up as usual but found her friend in a state of zombification. She’d been like this for days and days now.

As always Mei raised her arms straight up before sitting up stiffly, her eyes bloodshot and her face anguished. She looked worse than ever, “Auauaughhh… Angela… what time is it?”

“Morning?” Angela sparsely offered, futilely putting a hand on the woman’s ice cold forehead, “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been like this for a week. I could take you to Dr. Junkenstein and make sure nothing is going wrong? Perhaps he knows of Jiangshi ailments, he seemed to have done a lot of research reanimating you.”

“No, no, I just… I just think I’d like to have a nice day in town,” Mei said, shaking it off already although it festered still in the back of her mind, “Perhaps you could join me today?”

In her mind, Angela honestly felt like that night last week had been enough socializing for the rest of her life but she couldn’t say no to that glowing smile. In no time she was dressed and ready to go, bag hanging over her overdramatic witch robes. Mei hanging off her arm.

The walk into town felt so foreign now, cold and different from the fun warm time she’d had last time she’d been in it. The very same people who she danced happily with at the festival now shying away from her.

Shrinking into herself, Angela stayed quiet while Mei tried to cheer herself up. Unbeknownst to the Witch, however, was the war raging in Mei’s mind. Stealing glances at her companion, wanting to ask for her opinion but also not looking to abandon her.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glance of her travelling companion, Miss Amari, sipping tea in a cafe. Still here, waiting for Mei’s answer.

Passing by her, she didn’t notice them or even look up from a cheery bite of donut.

Perhaps she could make a change. Angela started gently pulling Mei towards the candy shop. Not that it took any effort to get Mei near the sweets, about halfway there Mei was the one doing the dragging.

Entering the shop, Angela looked around. Glistening sweets were on every shelf, all being examined by the far too excited Jiangshi.

But Angela looked right at the young woman manning the counter. She vaguely recognized her. Long bright red hair, freckles, a little terrified that the Witch was staring at her. Approaching her. Leaning on the counte- oh god don’t turn me into a frog.

“Hello, Miss…” the Witch started.

For a second the shopkeep just stared dumbly at her before realizing her name was being asked, “Emily.”

“Well, Miss Emily, me and my friend here are for some snacks,” the Witch continued, her attempt at a friendly smile coming off more as an evil sneer, “Do you have any recommendations?”

Even with Mei stiffly walking over Emily looked simply petrified that the fearsome woman was talking to her. But she knew she had to answer, “I, uh, I really like the taffy. It’s always been my favorite both, both making it and, you know, eating it. Tastes good.”

She could feel herself getting dumber by the second as she watched the Jiangshi wander over and grab a bag of taffy as the Witch continued to stare her down, “What else do you like?”

Already, she knew nothing else to say to this Emily. Her social failure growing and taking root.

“My… my girlfriend likes the chocolate bars. We’ve, we’ve got the ones with the fruit filling. All kinds.”

Looking over her shoulder she addressed Mei, “I like apricot.”

Mei nodded, grabbing up a bunch of those alongside some raspberry ones for herself. Waddling over stiffly, Mei dumped all of it on the counter. As Emily started ringing it up she found the Witch was, scarily enough, still trying to talk to her, “Your girlfriend must love that you work at a candy shop?”

Emily had a weird feeling that she shouldn’t have mentioned her girlfriend as she took the money and made change to hand back, “Uh, yeah, they… they let me take home the irregular ones.”

The Witch laughed, or rather cackled, at that, “In my line of work, our irregular ones have the potential to kill you if you take them.”

All the blood drained from the shopkeep’s face, slowly backing up after she placed the change on the counter, “I, uh, I’m really sorry I have to go and, and, and check on the fudge! You just happened to come at the worst time, I’m so, so, so sorry!”

With that, Emily bolting into the backroom. Smacking into the door frame not even slowing her down.

Gathering up her money with a sigh, Angela picked up the coins and dumped them into her purse. Mei didn’t really think much of either of the other womens’ odd behaviors.

Mei was a bit disappointed that Angela split from her, telling her to have fun but that she was going home. Her day carried on as normal, happily traipsing around the town looking for amusements.

Later that night, Angela called Mei out of her room. Angela patted the couch next to her, “May I talk with you, frankly?”

“Of course, Angela!” Mei smiled, plopping down next to her and digging out some of the taffy for them. Offering a few pieces to Angela, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I am… coming to some realizations. About myself. About my life.”

“Are you okay?” Mei asked, tilting her head.

“Everyone here... they’re all scared of me…” Angela confessed, “I never really thought about it but ever since that night at the festival… I just wish I could blend in and be normal. But how can you overcome a reputation like this?”

“It is… difficult,” Mei replied, “I’ve never had a bad reputation anywhere I’ve been and I’ve been a lot of places.”

“I wish I had that,” Angela mused, looking longingly out the window at the world extending beyond her sight, “I’ve simply been here my entire life. My reputation is built into the foundation of this town. Permanent.”

Suddenly it was like a light switch had gone off in Mei’s brain as she pounced on Angela’s hands, taking them in hers, “Come with me.”

“What?” Angela asked, dazed, “Come with you where?”

“I have something I need to confess to you, Angela,” Mei replied, still holding onto her friend’s hands, “The Alchemist, my travelling companion, she came to me a week ago. After the festival. She wants me to come with her again, continue my research.”

“You… you’re leaving?” Angela asked, heartbroken.

“I want you to come WITH me,” Mei emphatically offered, “I didn’t want to leave but at the same time I do want to continue my research.”

Angela stopped and thought about it. Leaving with Mei. Travelling the world. She didn’t know the Alchemist but if Mei liked her, she must be alright at the very least. But she’d been here for so long… could she?

After a long pause, Angela slowly started nodding, “I think… I think I’d like that.”

With a jump, immediately Mei hopped up and gave her a smooch on the lips. Hugging her tightly as she bounced up and down in her seat, “I’m so happy! You’ll love it, I promise!”

Angela laughed as she tried to get Mei to calm down but it only resulted in more kisses being showered down on her as the Jiangshi only became more and more excited. Everything had fallen perfectly into place.

\- - -

Angela hadn’t seen her old home for years, it had fallen into a bit of disrepair.

Returning to her hometown was odd. People in shock, never expecting to see the Witch’s return. Flanked by the Jiangshi and the Alchemist.

The three of them were on a bit of mission though, blustery winds blowing their cloaks as they started to approach the old laboratory. Crackled electricity jumping around the entrance as the Witch lifted up a hand to knock on the old, rotting wood.

Cautiously, the door creaked open and wild orange eyes peering down at her for a second before it clicked in their owner’s mind.

The door flung the rest of the way open and this time the Witch wasn’t quick enough to rebuff the bear hug she found herself trapped in. Picked off the ground as Dr. Junkenstein giggled frantically, “Witchy!! I thought I was never gonna see ya again, where were you?!”

“Down,” she simply commanded, refusing to talk further until her feet hit the earth. Once returned to it, she allowed him to hug her for a second further before patting his back to signal the end of the hug. After he got off her and started hollering for his monster to come up and see their guests, the Witch spoke further, “I’ve been travelling with the Jiangshi and the Alchemist for a while now.”

Turning his attention to the woman he’d brought back to life, he went in for another hug. Except, unlike Angela, Mei had more than enough time to politely refuse it. Crossing her hands in a clear sign of ‘no.’ He looked a bit disappointed but simply clasped his hands, “Any problems with my handiwork, mate? Undue stiffness? Trouble moving?”

“No, no, I’m doing perfectly fine. No problems,” Mei nodded with a smile, “We’re even back with good news.”

The Monster lumbered up just in time to hear this as well, lurking behind Junkenstein as the Witch held out her hand. A simple but unmistakable engagement ring shining on her finger. Grabbing her hand in confusion, Junkenstein crouched over and examined it before beaming up at her, “Yer gettin’ hitched?!”

“Yes, we came back to have the ceremony here,” Angela smiled.

Junkenstein turned to yell for his Monster again but found him standing right there. Putting his gloved hands on the lumbering man’s shoulders, he stood up straight for once, “Hoggie, we gotta get the whole thing set up.”

“I was thinking we’d hire someone from in to-” Angela started before a finger on her mouth silenced her.

“Shh, shh, shh, I am going to handle this I demand it as the sort-of-father of the bride,” Junkenstein insisted, “I will handle everything you will have the wedding of the MILLENNIUM.”

“You’re not really my father,” Mei smiled awkwardly shaking her head, “At least I don’t think of you that way-”

“C’mon, I’m never havin’ kids of my own. This is the closest I’ll get to ever bein’ the father of anythin’. And I love plannin’ parties and this is one people’ll actually come to,” Junkenstein begged, trying to contort his face into a puppy dog beg. Unsuccessfully.

Angela looked at Mei with an encouraging smile, her fiance relenting, “Alright, you can help plan the wedding.”

“But we get input,” Angela leaned in, “Extensive input.”

Somehow, she knew that wasn’t going to be true though. Dr. Junkenstein dragging them inside, already prattling on and on about his plans for the wedding.

Extravagance was promised and honestly, the two women knew he was more than capable of fulfilling those promises.

At least it was going to be a party no one would ever forget.


End file.
